Sacrificio
by sakura1736
Summary: Es dificil amar a alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti, eso le ocurrio a Mitsoumi Uchiha con una hermosa joven de cabello largo color rojizo llamada Kushina Uzamaki...ella solo tenia ojos para Minato Namikaze.


Sacrificio

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de mi tio Masashi Kishimoto v:

Dedicado a Mundo FanFiction NaruHina

Kushina Uzumaki la hermosa joven de 18 años había tenido una vida difícil, era la jinchuriky del kyubi y todos en la aldea la trataban mal salvo por ciertas personas, principalmente por Minato Namikaze su novio, el clan Uchiha, el tercer Hokage y sus compañeros de equipo, Tazuno Sarutobi hijo mayor del tercero y Mitsoumi Uchiha primo del jefe de la policía de clan en Konoha.

Cuando niña era revoltosa y gritona y bueno, no había cambiado mucho respecto a eso, pero había madurado, al tener sobre todo, a Minato a su lado, el era muy popular entre todas las aldeas, se había hecho famoso, y muchos decían que sería el candidato ideal a próximo Hokage.

-Miren, todas esas chicas hostigando a Minato -Kushina estaba molesta, todos los días era lo mismo, ver ir y venir chicas de todas partes acercarse a Minato, tocándolo, sonriéndole.  
-Vamos Nina, no es para tanto, sabes cuánto te ama ese idiota, solo que se le hace difícil alejar a esas chicas sin ser grosero -Tazuno siempre trataba de calmar los nervios de su amiga y de ayudar un poco a Minato, a el también le agradaba y por nada del mundo quería que su casi hermana sufriera.  
-sabes Kushi? Por qué no vienes conmigo a dar un paseo y así te olvidas de esas tonterías, podríamos entrenar o solo pasear… como gustes? - Mitsoumi aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tratar de estar a solas con Kushina, desde hacía años se había enamorado de ella, sin embargo sabia más que nadie cuanto su amiga amaba a Minato, pero si el la descuidaba no desaprovecharía para conquistarla. Tazuno volteo a verlo, sabia las intenciones de su amigo, no quería meterse pero mientras menos daño tuviera "Nina" mejor.

-huump! Bien, vamos ya no quiero ver esto, Minato debería hacer algo por el mismo, me estoy artando de quitarle las zorras y que el solo sonría.  
-perfecto, vamos-la tomó del brazo y se alejaron.  
-Oye Minato!, mejor que te dejes de estas cosas o terminaras perdiéndola…-le señalo Tazuno a donde su novia se alejaba con el Uchiha, Minato frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada sin saber qué hacer, sabía perfectamente las intenciones de Mitsoumi, cuando por fin se quito a todas las chicas de encima caminó al parque con Tazuno.  
-sabes? Creo que te estas confiando demasiado, se la estas entregando en bandeja de plata…cres que el mero amor que te tiene es suficiente para tenerla a tu lado, pero mi amigo déjame decirte que se está hartando de esto, y Mit lo está aprovechando…mejor que actúes o la perderás para siempre.

-Kushi, porqué sales con ese presumido?, digo, si es famoso y todo eso, pero no me parece que sea el indicado para ti, tu mereces algo mejor que eso, el ni siquiera te hace caso…  
-Mit, nos alejamos para dejar eso de lado o me trajiste aquí para hacerme sentir peor?  
\- mmm lo siento, es verdad, solo digo que, si tu salieras conmigo, las cosas serían distintas…  
-mm? Salir contigo?, hahaha Mit basta de bromas, se que quieres hacerme sentir mejor pero, es difícil, eres mi amigo, además tu tienes novia picaron, no deverias hablar asi.-Mitsoumi estaba comprometido desde pequeño con una joven de su clan llamada Kotaru, estaba de mas decir que el no sentía nada por aquella chica, pero asi era las cosas con esos clanes, para preservar la pureza de su sharingan había que hacer sacrificios.

-Hehe si, que cosas digo, pero en cualquier caso, sabes que no me gusta.  
-hay Mit, estoy segura que algún dia encontraras el amor y veras que no es tan fácil como piensas.  
-si, algún dia – Kushina veía a Mitsoumi como un entrañable amigo, y siempre pensó que las cosas que el le decía era parte de alguna broma para hacerla sonreir, por años asi lo creyó y el no hizo el intento de llevarle la contraria, el solo hecho de verla feliz lo llenaba a el pero al verla triste o llorando por Minato en verdad lo enfurecia.  
-Kushina escucha - pararon en seco cerca del lago junto al parque donde habían hido a caminar, la tomo de los hombros.- yo, …a mi… no me gusta verte sufrir, odio cuando estas triste, Kushi yo, la verdad..yo…  
-haa ahí estas Kushina – los interrumpio Minato, Tazuno hiba con el –te he estado buscando, recuerda que debemos ir con el tercero. –la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el.  
-me parece que Kushina puede caminar sola sabes? – tomo a Kushina por el otro brazo.  
-auuuch! Chicos dejen de jugar me lastiman, Minato, Mit tiene razón puedo caminar sola, suéltame! –dijo molesta.  
Se safó de su amarre y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, dándoles la espalda a los tres, Minato y Mitsoumi se miraron fijamente.  
-Kushina no necesita guardaespaldas sabes?, y ya tiene novio, asi que te agradecería que mantuvieras tu distacia. – dijo Minato con tono de molestia, cosa que no solía pasar a menudo.  
-hehe ella es libre de decidir con quien quiere estar, si te molesta adelante, podemos areglar las cosas cuando quieras rubio – entonces los ojos de Mitsoumi brillaron de un rojo sangre muy intenso , para entonces ya había oscurecido y la luz de la luna hizo resplandecer aquellos ojos, que no intimidaron para nada a Minato, al contrario, sus ojos azules también brillaron, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.  
-cuando quieras…  
-muy bien muy bien, creo que ya estuvo de tonterías, Mit vámonos, no quiero tener que recoger pedazos de cadáveres toda la noche, me da flojera.  
los ojos de Mit volveron al color negro ébano de siempre, se dio la vuelta y se alejo, mientras tanto la sonrisa desaparecio del rostro del ojiazul.  
\- humm, que problema se ha hecho, disculpalo Minato, el no es mala persona, de hecho moriría para proteger a sus amigos, pero con Kushina…  
-lo se, no me alejare de ella, gracias Tazuno. – Minato se fue para reunirse con el tercer Hokage, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar no solo a Kushina si no también a sus compañeros de equipo con ella, formando una ola de tensión en toda la habitación.

-Y bueno, es por eso que los mandare a los cuatro, debido al numero de muertos que se han encontrado, en necesario que se dividan en grupos de dos, Minato tu irás al norte por el lago junto a Tazuno y Mitsoumi….-Minato solo pudo maldecir en su interior –tu haras equipo con Kushina y escuchen bien, ésta es una misión rango S tengan sumo cuidado, no quiero perder a 4 de mis mejores shinobies!

Saliendo de la oficina del Hokage.

-Bueno parece que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere no Minato? – se burló Mitsoumi.  
-de que hablas Mit? – preguntó Kushina ingenua.  
-de nada Kushi nos vemos mañana a primera hora en la puerta de la aldea, cuídate quieres? – Mitsoumi se fue triunfante en dirección a la zona puesta para su clan.

-valla valla, que dia nos espera mañana – se lamentó Tazuno – bueno chicos nos vemos mañana, descancen.  
-adios Tazuno- dijeron Kushina y Minato a la vez.

-Kushina, escucha sobre lo que pasó hace rato, quería dis…  
-quieres venir a mi casa Minato? Es que, quiero que hablemos de algo importante- miró a su novio algo seria, lo tomo de la mano y caminaron lentamente hasta su departamento.  
-adelante, siéntate por favor un momento, preparé algo de te – fue hasta la cocina que estaba a dos metros de la pequeña salita donde estaba Minato, quien podía verla de espalda.  
El ya se imaginaba lo peor, que querían que terminaran, que estaba cansada de el, solo pudo esperar en silencio hasta que ella volviera con el te, para darle la mala noticia.

-mañana, tendremos una misión rango S, será muy peligrosa…-dijo Kushina al llegar con el te y sentarce junto a Minato.  
-si hehe, debemos estar listos para completar con éxito la misión, tenemos que estar concentrados al máximo y…  
-Minato? Y….y si mañana no volviera

con vida? O si te pasara algo a ti?...  
-de que hablas Kushina, no pasara nada por que dices eso?  
-es que, somos ninjas, la muerte esta siempre a un lado de nosotros, nunca…sabemos cuando nos tomara la mano y nos llevara lejos..de las personas que amamos…Minato yo…  
-shhh basta Kushina, la abrazo con fuerza, no pasara nada de eso…  
-no quiero perderte Minato, no quiero pelear por cosas absurdas…se que me irrito fácilmente pero no quiero que eso nos separe…  
-perdoname Kushina, por mi culpa has sufrido demasiado…pero te amo, no habrá jamas nadie en mi corazón…nadie mas que tu.

-Minato….-comenzaron a besarce, un desesperado beso que les había hecho mucha falta. La tomo entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y se adentraron en la habitación.

-mmmm será mejor que valla a casa de Kushi, asi podremos ponernos de acuerdo en que hacer si .

.+

nos atacan, y también, podre pasar mas tiempo a su lado – Mitsoumi se encaminó al departamento de Kushina llegó sin hacer ruido, por si ella se había acostado a dormir, mejor no molestarla. Al acercarce escucho ruidos en su cuarto, se alarmó, sacó un kunai y se acerco cuidadosamente hasta la ventana de la habitación. Pero al mirar por ella solo pudo quedarce quieto y sin aliento al ver a la peliroja tumbada al borde de la cama, su cuello caia un poco sobre la esquina dejando caer por el suelo aquel largo y hermoso cabello color carmín, su cuerpo totalmente desnudo estaba bañado en sudor, y sobre el, Minato, el hombre que mas odiaba en la tierra.  
-No..no te detengas…por favor…-fue la suplica de Kushina –su cuerpo se movia en un vaivén junto al de Minato, el tenia la cara enterrada entre sus pechos, Kushina apretaba fuerte tu cabello entre sus manos y sus piernas estaban fuertemente sujetas a la cintura de el.  
gadeos, suspiros y gemidos salían de ese lugar, mientras de los ojos y el sharingan de Mitsoumi corria un hilo de sangre. Sus manos temblaban de impotencia ante aquella desagradable ecena, bajó la mano que tenia el kunai, y se alejó de ahí.

Al dia siguiente, todos estaban listos para salir, solo faltaba Mitsoumi…

-y ahora que ha retrasado a ese tonto? – se quejaba molesto Tazuno.  
\- oo miren ahí viene!- Gritó feliz Kushina. Su rostro estaba palido, estaba mas serio de lo normal.  
-siento el retraso, ya podemos irnos.  
-y lo dices asi nada mas tonto? – lo molestó Kushina.  
-hehe, si lo siento, no pude dormir bien.  
-bueno bueno, será mejor irnos, el tercero cuenta con nosotros.

Partieron los 4 lejos de la aldea, justo en el limite de Konoha y de lo que antes fue la aldea del remolino, y ahí se dividieron.

-Kushina cuídate, nos veremos a 10 kilometros, donde lo establecimos, si están en problemas, recuerda usar lo que te di…  
-bien, cuience mucho por favor y vuelvan con vida los dos! – dicho eso, fueron en direcciones opuestas, no faltó recorrer mucho terreno para encontrar cadáveres tirados por el camino, Minato y Tazuno se encontraron algunos cuerpos tumbados sobre un montículo de tierra cerca del rio, después de un momento de inspección, notaron algo extraño en uno de esos cadáveres, y entonces aquel cuerpo "muerto" se levanto y comenzó a atacarlos, su cabello largo y ensangrentado cubria su rostro, era veloz, aunque no tanto como Minato, quien usando su velocidad, logro poner algunos sellos explosivos en el, y de un momento a otro, éste estallo en pedazos dejando a salvo solo la cabeza.

Por otra parte, Kushina y Mitsoumi se encontraban adentrados en el bosque, les había tocado la peor zona, había incluso mas cuerpos que en el lago, caminaron lentamente entre ellos, cuando uno tomó del tobillo a Kushina, quien gritó y trató de soltarce, Mitsoumi lanzo un kunai y corto la mano de aquel cuerpo que horriblemente comenzaba a levantrce, ambos se pusieron en guardia, y cuando pensaron que las cosas no se podían poner mas extrañas, de pronto todos aquellos cadáveres se levantaron, Mitsoumi accionó su sharingan y comenzó una encarnizada lucha, Kushina usaba todo tipo de sellos para parar en seco a la mayor cantidad de aquellos putrefactos muertos vivientes, mientras Mit con su sharingan lograba ver cada movimiento que ellos pretendían hacer, pero cuando después de bastante tiempo de lucha y bastante chakra desgastado solo quedaba un cuerpo de pie, se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño había en el.  
comenzó a reir descaradamente, en un movimiento rápido de su cabeza, su cabello alborotado se movio, se dieron cuenta que en sus ojos llacia el rinengan. Ambos ninjas no lo podían creer, pero no podían retroceder, se miraron y en un gesto de aprobación, decidieron atacar juntos, pero al solo lansarce, fueron arrojados con fuerza al aire y lanzados aun mas fuerte al suelo rompiéndole a Kushina 3 costillas y perforando con éstas uno de sus pulmones.  
Mitsoumi trato de levantarce pero se había roto el brazo y la pierna derechos, los dos trataron con todas sus fuerzas incorporarce pero era inútil, de un solo ataque los habían inmovilizado.  
-Tu seras la primera en morir. – fue lo único que dijo aquel ser dirijiendose a Kushina. Floto un momento y a gran velocidad fue hacia ella, su brazo entero había perforado su pecho….  
-he?...  
-Ku..Kushina?...  
-Noooooooooooo…Mitsoumi!

Un destello amarillo resplandesío arrojando lejos al enemigo, Mitsoumi cayo en brazos de Kushina mientras Minato se encargaba de aquel sujeto.

-ho no, Mitsoumi! – Tazuno era el ninja medico del equipo pero ni el podía hacer nada por su amigo su corazón estaba entrando en crisis había sido aplastado, se limito a tomar su mano –y ahora que le dire a tu novia, y a tu madre?...  
-hehe, diles que jamas me gusto como cocinaban…gghhh ninguna de las dos….  
-he, de acuerdo amigo dalo por hecho…cuídate.  
-Mitsoumi, no dígas tonterías, guarda tus fuerzas para…  
-No nina, ya no hay tiempo para mas, solo antes de irme quisiera poder… yo, yo siempre te amé. Las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Kushina se quedo en silencio, mirando pasmada y con lagrimas en sus ojos a su amigo.  
-y escúchame, por favor…gggh ya no vuelvas a llorar, ni por Minato, ni …por nadie mas.  
\- si…si Mit- se acerco a el y lo besó con ternura en los labios, Minato hacia un minuto había vuelto algo golpeado pero sano y salvo, solo pudo contemplar aquella ecena con tristeza.  
-Minato…no la vuelvas a lastimar…si lo haces, yo mismo ..volvere y te..mata..re. – cerro sus ojos lentamente y sonrio, viendo por ultimo al gran amor de su vida, aquella noche un héroe mas había nacido en la aldea y una estrella mas brillaba en el cielo…cuidando a Kushina. 


End file.
